Plants vs. Zombies: The Race Against Time
Creators Creator: Jimmy2004 Photo Makers: GetiniPVZ Stage Makers: Naren3000 Fixers: TheInsanePlant Zombie Makers: The Battle Dragon Trainer Plant Adders: Walrus55 Zombie Adders: Hunter Zombie999 Map Effect Maker: GO INTO THE COMMENTS IF YOU WANT THIS ROLE IN THE GAME Image Filer: GO INTO THE COMMENTS IF YOU WANT THIS ROLE IN THE GAME Almanac writer: TheInsanePlant Almanac Peashooter: This plant has alway's been shooting pea's his whole life when attacking zombie's he just wonder's why people don't pay lot's of attendtion at him in the game. Sunflower: Sunflower has never wonder why she was so popular until twin sunflower was added she couldn't stand it so when twin sunflower slept sunflower put her next to the bosses LV. in the game. Wall-Nut: Wall-nut was happy he was in the game and when Tall-nut was added Wall-nut thought he was his farther he said no so this day wall-nut him around see if Tall-nut does what he does. Potato-Mine: Potato-mine thought that he had a relative when a DLC came out for garden warfare he finnaly new he had a relative Nugget-mine he was happy till everyone stopped useing him when they got nugget-mine his face went from happy to sad that's why Potato is happy he didn't replace him the other game's. Coffee-Bean: He actally mad he's not in the second game he actally want to be in the second game but he was in the Chinese version but he wanted to be all pvz game's that's why he play's the waiting game when not used. Alonion: She is female brute splitter she splt's everything that she joke's them that everyone abandon's the area when she is there. Newpea: Newpea like's split-pea and she want's to be just like split-pea but she can't get her backside to shoot 2 pea's and she coulden't do it so she gave up but she didn't she took lessons from split-pea but she's still in training with him. Red Todd: Red Todd hate's being a Todd and he couldn't be getting bigger then regular so he try's and try's but he just can't do it so that's why he wait's cause he learned wait. Green Todd: Green Todd like's being a Todd and a sister to Red Todd she want's to be a Todd forever but she couldn't stop the time progress so she's sad and she's sad because she want's to be a Todd but she got over it. Sugar Hurricane: People say this is overpowered and bad but Sugar Hurricane just blow's small hurricane the more the water the more power it has there's not alot of water stages that's why people uses him all the time in water stage's. Pea-t: Pea-t shoot's sead's that peashooter just want to shoot sead's last night peashooter shoot his first sead Pea-t was impressed that peashooter is on his own now Pea-t Would like to form their own team but she's alway's shooting seed's at zombie's. Red stinger: Red stinger would like to get a color change like green or orange he want's to be a different color but now he gotten use to red and shooting 2 red seed's but now red stinger find's zombie's expect that zombie dead. Bowling bulb: Bowling bulb like's the mini-game but the thing to improve it is wall-nut if there was game of bowling bulb and wall-nut mini-game that Bowling bulb and Wall-nut thought a name for that mini-game bowling bulb and wall-nut bowling time that there friend's forever. Puff-shroom: Puff-shroom asked why he replace vacuum-shroom why he replaced him in dark age's vacuum-shroom replied because people kept on getting me from code's oh and puff-shroom went back to plantfood before I disappear. Fume-shroom: He hate's those jester zombie's that he started to use the replaced plant Pult-shroom and useing fume's to take out jester zombie easier then normal that they made their own team pulting fumes. Endurian: Endurian can't stop thinking about how easy it is for wall-nut takeing lot's of bite's he goes down easily and so he play with pea-nut by endurian behind and peanut infront that they made a team also that they made their team called the spiky defending pea's. Lava Guava: He screams when he hears a sound that everyone, even Gargantuars are scared! It's because they don't want the penalty from Lava Guava. He makes everyone so scared that even Crazy Dave and Dr. Zomboss is scared of him so Crazy Dave truse to poison lava guava while Dr. Zomboss was making a robot that was lava proof. Veltron: When he encounter the first zombie he went down into ground when zombie was near he made a hole open it and disappeared and 5 other zombie's fell and the hole fell up with dirt and then Veltron dug another hole under the hole into lava and made the zombie's die. Toadstool: Coming soon! Have a emoticon for the trouble! \(^_^)/ Stallia: She actually made everything run before she makes them slow but she got them anyways. She laughed and laughed till Puff-shroom saw her using his plant food and Puff-shroom used another Plant Food on her that she slow down Puff-shroom and disappeared she escaped Puff-shroom for now. Gold Leaf: Gold Leaf shines and shines all the time. Everyone loves her gold reflection but one day, when Gold Leaf was facing the sun, it reflected and melted Snow Pea. Too bad she can't shine anymore. Strawberry-pult: Strawberry-Pult had a relative called Straw-berry. They work together and he actually made their team, the Strawberries got so popular people started using those two in every level that they said, "Why don't we have a mini-game?" then they got into a large argument and it was over. Troato: COMING SOON Kernel-pult: COMING SOON Snapdragon: COMING SOON A.K.E.E: COMING SOON Gemstone Pea: COMING SOON Coco-bomb: COMING SOON Event's Moonlight Week: 6 days left and you only get to send in night plants in comments. Worlds 's House - Levels: 5 The Rain of Terror (French Revolution) - Levels: 31 Mars' Ending - Anti-gravity- Levels: 24 Colossal Moon Levels: 31 Europe's Sickening (Black Death) Levels: 24 Troy's Making - Day to Night- Levels: 24 Neptune's Beginning - 1x1 island but the rest is the sea- Levels: 30 North Pole's Melt Down - Plants burn to ashes sometimes- Levels: 32 Black Hole's Death - Half of the plants and zombies will be sucked into the Black Hole- Levels: 20 The Sea's Darkness - All of the tiles are water tiles with half of the stage covered by Fog- Levels: 31 The Great Depression - Makes plants wait longer to attack- Levels: 32 Zombot Remains - Plants rarely get electrified by Zombot's wires (Not Electric Plants though.) - Levels: 32 Suburbia Levels: 30 Zomburbia - Twice the zombie's - Levels:32 ??? Crazy Dave's Shop Unlocked on (Rain of Terror Level 19) Penny's Upgrade Room Unlocked on (Rain of Terror Level 20) Zombot's Abandoned Ware House Unlocked on (Zombot Remains Level 31) ??? Plant/Zombie Comment You can give us any plant and zombie and the plant or zombie will be put in this game. Please add the Picture, Name, Level, Sun Or Brain, Usage, Gender, Setting, Recharge, Creator's name and Comment. Backstory This is the game where you have to race against time. The time is to beat it before the 4th minute, so you will have to think fast and have a strong force against the zombies. Game idea: Dr. Zomboss is setting a bomb to destroy the ever existance of all living things, it's all over the timeline, Earth, even in outer space! You, Crazy Dave and Penny are the chosen ones to stop Dr. Zomboss, but many challenges are ahead. You will have to defeat Dr. Zomboss before the detonator is ready. Detonator 4-5-8-1 is ready to explode when you reach him and the ticking time is set for 12 minutes. When you get there and the other bombs are set for 4 minutes, you, Crazy Dave and Penny are the chosen ones to stop the bombs to destroy time. It is up to you to take him down, it is up to you to decide rather save time or let zomboss destroy time you better hurry making your force and killing zombies or else the time will be destroyed. There are plants trapped and game modes to unlock with premium plants so you have to want them to make levels easy before a new premium plant bunch comes in and the old one are gone for now but now your the fate of time is in your hands. Play on the zombies side unlocking premium zombies and regular zombies like I, Zombie and getting bonus cash to use power-ups and upgrades. Choose zombies to destroy time and get a destroying time video or play plants and get saving time for now video. Choose your side now. Plants Gallery of fan-made costume's Category:Unfinished game